


On leave

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: "How long will you stay this time, Ólafur?"





	On leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).




End file.
